


how i pray [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Catholic Guilt, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry Is Melodramatic And Not Very Straight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reverence, Safe Sane and Consensual, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Harry blindfolds Cisco to help hone his powers.[A recording of a fic by aquaexplicit]





	how i pray [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how i pray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702076) by [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/how%20I%20pray.mp3) | **Size:** 31.5 MB | **Duration:** 45:48min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I swear this feels like 30k of the slowest of slow burns! It's like a TARDIS of ~feelings~
> 
> Many thanks to Night_Inscriber, for helping out with the cover


End file.
